The Dark Divine
by isabellafae
Summary: Hades has never known love. Persephone has never known freedom. Can they find in each other what they had always wished for in themselves or are they destined to hate each other?
1. Chapter 1

***AN: This is my very first story, please be kind. I own nothing!***

"Asphodel," He yawned, resting his head on his hand. The translucent man before him bowed profusely and left in the direction of the Fields of Asphodel. After two thousand years of the same routine with little to no variation, a person (immortal or not) tends to get a little bored.

The lines seemed a little longer than normal today, or maybe it was they had a bit more difficult cases in them that made them seem so lengthy. Whatever the case, Hades was eager to be done for the day so he could return to his home, feed his three-headed dog, Cerberus and then himself, and retire to his chambers for the evening. That was his routine, as well as his curse. Wake with the dawn, sentence the souls, feed Cerberus and then wait for another day that was exactly like the last seventy-two thousand, nine hundred and ninety five days before it. When the last of the souls were sorted out and the next boat full wouldn't come for another seven hours, Hades decided it was time to return home.

'Home,' he thought to himself. This wasn't a home, this was a black castle that he happened to come home to every night.

Climbing the stairs to his library, he noticed his servants being a little more skittish than normal around him. It was ridiculous for them to still be afraid of him, he had not destroyed a servant for at least five hundred years, and he had good cause for it then. Shaking that thought off he plopped himself into the chair behind his ebony desk and began to sort through his mail and e-mail. Not many Olympians had computers, for the sole fact that since they were created by humans they must be worthless.

But since Hades was the god of greed and wealth he was entitled to all the luxuries of the present, which included the latest technology. The only other god that dealt with e-mails on a regular basis was Hermes, and that was just so he didn't have to come into the Underworld any more than necessary. Not that Hades could blame him, his realm wasn't exactly inviting.

After scrolling through advertisements for a new gossip magazine by Aphrodite, he came across an e-mail from Olympus. 'This otta be good." He rolled his eyes and clicked on the link. Up popped a pink and gray flowery e-card with a font that had one too many swirls for his taste.

_You're Invited!  
>Please join us on the summer equinox to celebrate, my daughter, the Goddess Persephone's 20th birthday. Gifts are not necessary! Just brings yourselves and a smile! The party will be hosted on Mount Olympus in Demeter's Gardens. <em>

Hades sat there staring at the computer screen for what seemed like hours. Was this for real? He racked his brain for some knowledge of this Persephone. Oh yes, Persephone, the Goddess of Spring and Change, she was another one of Zeus's illegitimate children. Her mother was Demeter, one of Hades least favorite people. Truth be told, he didn't actually favor any of them, but she was more blatantly disliked by him than the others. Between her loud, filterless mouth and (in his opinion) her constant state of PMS, Hades had never really gotten close to her.

"You know, a little light never hurt anyone. Would it kill you to buy a lamp?" A voice appeared from behind his shoulder, causing Hades to whip around in his chair.

"Hermes, how many times must I tell you to knock before entering!" Hades shouted.

"But if I'd knocked, you wouldn't let me in."

"Then perhaps you shouldn't go where you aren't wanted." Hermes made a face.

_"Maybe you should go where you aren't wanted."_He mocked. Hades patience was wearing thin as he pinched the bridge of his nose (nervous habit he had picked up from humans).

"Hermes, you have exactly thirty seconds to tell me why you are here before you become Cerberus' midnight snack."

"You know, you really need to work on your people skills."

"25...24..."

"Alright, alright. I just wanted let you know about the birthday party next week."

"I already know, I got the e-mail."

Hermes looked confused. "Demeter doesn't have an e-mail, she despises anything with the word technology in it."

"Then how do you explain this?" Hades pointed at the screen, which still displayed the flowery invitation. Hermes scanned the writing and then smiled.

"Looks like someone caught the birthday girl's eye." He said still grinning ear to ear. Hades raised an eyebrow. "And you know this how exactly?"

Hermes pointed to the pink and gray border. "Those," He began, "Are Seph's favorite colors. She never sends anything without at least one of her colors on them. Besides when was the last time Demeter ever personally invited you to anything?"

"I believe it was around the same time hell froze over."

"Exactly. It seems like you have a fan."

"Or just another spoilt brat who wants an expensive present."  
>"Nope, look it says, <em>Gifts are not necessary<em>, face it somebody likes you." He sang. Hades ran his hands through his long black hair. Someone likes him? What a ludicrous notion. People who tolerate him were rare, but to like him? Even some of his siblings couldn't say in honesty that they liked him. Besides she didn't even know him, so how could she like him? Hades contemplated these thoughts for a while completely forgetting that Hermes was in the room.

"So are you gonna go or what?" Hades paused for another moment before sighing in defeat. "I know I'm going to hate myself for this later, but I'll go." Hermes pumped his fist in the air and shouted in triumph.

_'This Persephone better be something special.'_ He thought to himself. It wasn't until later he would truly know the truth of his words.

***AN: Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Please leave me a little review!***


	2. Chapter 2

***AN: Here is the second chapter, I hope you enjoy!***

* * *

><p>"Why did you have to invite him Kore?" Demeter sighed exasperated. It was a well known fact that Hades and Demeter hated each other with a burning passion, so when Hermes returned with his R.S.V.P. Demeter was, to say the least, less than thrilled. Being natural born enemies, the Goddess of agriculture and the Lord of the Dead, they were bound to disagree at some point, but they took arguments to a whole new level. The last fight ended in ten fields of destroyed crops and a very creative use for sunflower seeds; in other words: they aren't speaking.<p>

Persephone set her basket of flowers on a nearby rock and turned to face her pouting mother. "You said that I could invite anyone that I wanted, Mother. I didn't realize that 'anyone' had limitations." She replied. _"And my name is Persephone." _She added mentally.

"Don't be fresh. You know very well when I say 'anyone' that it does not include _him._"

"But I've never even met him, and you always say that we shouldn't judge a tree by it's bark."

"He is not a tree Kore, he's a monster. Besides, you don't need to meet him. I can tell you everything you need to know about him."

"Which is?"

"Absolutely nothing." Demeter said plainly. No daughter of hers was going to have anything to do with that monster and that was the end of it.

"That's not fair, and you know it!"

"I'm your mother I don't have to be fair!"

Persephone pretended not to hear her, she was already stomping back to their cottage near the edge of the meadow where they were picking flowers for her birthday celebration. Their home was quaint for a mortal dwelling. With a thatched roof with sky blue shutters, and a tree house right in the backyard. She slammed the front door shut, but set the flowers gently on the kitchen table.

"_No use taking it out on the flowers."_ She thought to herself. Climbing the staircase to her room she looked at the dozens of pictures that hung from the wall, all of her and her mother. She and her mother on her eighth birthday party; she and her mother picking flowers with the nymphs; she and her mother doing everything but being apart. Overbearing did not even begin to cover Demeter's parenting style.

Persephone could remember only a handful of times, after The Incident, when she was parted from her mother, all of which she was being closely watched by an army of nymphs and dryads. Solitude was a luxury that she had never been able to afford. It wasn't that she didn't love her mother, because she did. She loved how they would plant flowers together and tend to them in the spring. She loved how no matter what she did her mother would always be waiting to embrace her with open arms, no questions asked. She loved her mother, but couldn't she to love her from a distance? Persephone had hoped that this party would be the start of that; a chance to create some space between them and gain some type of freedom.

To be quite honest Persephone didn't even want a party, she just wanted to be able to socialize with her friends and family without having to constantly censor herself to please her mother. The equinox was the best time for this since all the major gods and goddesses would be busy discussing whatever it was they did during their meeting, leaving Persephone to do as she pleased with the other guests. She even made sure to put in the invitation that she didn't want any gifts, so that Demeter wouldn't worry about her getting anything 'inappropriate' and stay at the party longer. She was twenty years old for Styx sakes, her mother shouldn't still be allowed to treat her like a child.

"Why do I let her do this?" She wondered out loud, flopping herself onto her bed. _"Because it would break her heart if you left. . .and you're a coward."_ Persephone answered herself. She tugged her strawberry blonde hair out of it's braid and let it fall loosely around her shoulders. Maybe she was a coward. Maybe she had gotten so comfortable living under the protection of her mother that even the thought of leaving scared her to her core. Sure she could talk a good game, but when the opportunity finally came to leave would she actually have the guts to do it? Persephone pondered these troubling thoughts as she awaiting the return of her mother and the promise of another argument with her.

* * *

><p>The morning of the summer equinox was beautiful. Golds, oranges, and a faint shade of lavender painted the sky like painting from a master. The trees had just started to turn their leaves and gave a scent of fall whenever the wind blew. A nearby stream gurgled and the birds overhead gave a perfect sound of peace to the land. It was a perfect morning.<p>

That was, until the earthshattering sound of a motorcycle broke through the earth.

The engine growled and snarled at an abnormal volume and drowned out any sort of peacefulness that was there before hand. The earth split violently to allow the source of the obstreperous sound surface. The Lord of the Underworld had arrived. He wore a typical leather biker jacket and a his Helm of Darkness, which had been conveniently converted over the past few years to a motorcycle helmet with a airbrushed painting of Cerberus on the back. His bike was also had an Underworld touch to it. The front suspension was made out of old chains from Tartarus, that had been melted together with a rather impressive skull of a Minotaur at the top, and the horns attached served as the handlebars.

It was another twenty miles from here to Mount Olympus. Hades revved the engine before peeling across the meadow. Truth be told he was in no hurry to get to some girl's birthday party, but he was curious to meet the spring goddess that sent him the invitation, by e-mail no less. Other than Athena (who was addicted to Google) and Hermes (who really had no choice) using e-mail as a form of communication was practically unheard of. Grass and flowers flew by the wheels as nothing but colorful streaks. There was a small house coming up on his left. _'Probably another tree-hugging, nature obsessed mortal.' _Hades thought to himself. His helmet allowed for invisibility, but not for stealth. To anyone who was looking through untrained mortal eyes it would look like a small dust storm was blowing past, but to the young goddess who had rushed from the shower, due to the excessive shaking and noise, it looked like some jerk on a motorcycle hellbent on destroying her mother's flowers.

Dressed only in a long bathrobe and a pair of slippers Persephone raced out the front door trying to deflect his path of destruction away from her mother's daisies. Hades saw a figure in the distance running out directly in his path. _'It's probably an animal, it will move along when I get close.' _Hades thought and increased his speed. But as he drew nearer to the figure, it began to shift forms, like it was standing on its hind legs, until finally he realized it was a woman. He rolled his eyes. Only a woman would think she could make a god change directions.

And so began the battle of wills. Hades knew he was not detouring for some stupid human girl that didn't know when to stay inside and Persephone was not just going to roll over for a bike riding vandal who couldn't be bothered to take a road. Seconds past in slow motion. Fifty feet away.

Thirty feet. Still no signs of yielding from either party.

Twenty.

Closer and closer, until they were too close to worry about pride and stubbornness and more concerned about not being involved in an accident so early in the morning. Hades jerked the bike sharply to the left spewing grass and soil everywhere, including on the once clean Persephone, who was now spattered with bits of her mother's favorite gardenias.

The bike stalled, but otherwise was not effected. Hades whipped his head around to face the imbecile that refused to move out of his way and was shocked to find an equally furious expression staring back at him. Even covered in dirt, he couldn't deny that she was pretty, if not beautiful. Flowing strawberry blonde hair, creamy skin, pale like his own, and vibrant green eyes that were currently glowing in fury. They both stayed still for the moment, taking in what had happened and what had not. Persephone spoke first; her voice a sweet soprano but tainted with anger.

"Are you insane? You could have hurt someone, namely me! Is it so much to ask for you to take a road like every other person on the planet?"

Hades sat there stunned. No one had ever dared speak to him like that, out of fear, respect, or the latter. He was impressed, but not so much to neglect the fact that she nearly caused him to wreck his bike.

"Every other person on the planet would have moved out of the way, don't you think. . ." He caught a look at the embroidery on her robe, and then sneered, "_Princess_?" She stiffened at the sound of his rich baritone voice, but didn't miss a beat.

"Maybe if you payed more attention to what is directly in front of you, people enjoying a peaceful morning wouldn't have to watch for traffic in the middle of a gods-forsaken meadow!"

"It's no fault of mine that you're so completely unobservant to not realize I was coming right at you!" Both voices were rising with each sentence and both tempers were flaring to dangerously high levels. _'This is ridiculous,'_ Hades thought to him self, _'I'm getting all riled up over a girl who wears a Princess bathrobe; I need to pull it together or buy a Princess robe myself.' _He was just about to restart his bike and snub her completely when he heard her voice again. "So that's it? You're just going to leave without even so much as an 'I'm sorry'?"

Foolish girl. She really had no idea of who she was dealing with. The Lord of the Underworld did not, under any circumstances, apologize; his pride wouldn't stand for it. Flipping the shield of his helmet up he glared at her with a newfound annoyance. "I'd watch your mouth if I were you, Princess." He ground out, trying his best to remain calm. Robe Girl would not make him lose control of his temper again.

"Oh yeah, or what?" Persephone replied, defiantly crossing her arms over her chest and jutting her chin out to emphasize her point. She was pushed around well enough by her mother she didn't need to start taking crap from random strangers too. Her anger flared inside of her, just like an explosive waiting for the opportune moment to ignite itself into destruction, but she did her best to smother it. The sky darkened and rumbled above them as they verbal sparing continued.

Hades held up a lighter from his jacket pocket and clicked it on. "Or I can set fire to what's left of your pathetic display of verdure."

She gasped, mostly in shock and in outrage, but kept her composure. "You wouldn't dare."

He smirked and let the little lighter slip about a quarter inch from his fingers. The goddess tensed. Mother would already have a minor heart attack after seeing what was left of her gardenias, but if this almost arsonist set fire to the rest of the garden her head could quite possibly explode. Their eyes burned into each other as the sky rumbled louder above them. A sudden crack of thunder shook Hades out of his staring match and reminded him of why he was even up here in this rotten part of the world. That damn party better be nothing short of spectacular for him to put up with this crap so early in the morning. He slipped his face shield back down over his face again and then flung the lighter towards the anxious hands of Robe Girl. Releasing the clutch of his bike he roared the engine again and sped away in the direction of Mount Olympus.

Despite it being open and the little flame still flickering in midair, Persephone caught the lighter just before it fell to the ground. She heaved a sigh of relief and clicked the lighter shut. In theory she had just saved her mother from a coronary, so that made her feel a bit better, but not enough to forget what almost happened to the garden she and her mother spent months tending to. "Jerk!" She called after him, even though she knew full well that he couldn't hear her over the roar of the engine. Looking down at herself , Persephone realized how completely filthy she had become. Mud was caked in unflattering patches all over her once white bathrobe. Shreds of gardenias and grass had magically tangled themselves in her hair making it look more like a haystack than the messy bun she had constructed earlier. The garden was even worse. Tire tracks marred the once sublime blooms and the beds had been almost completely destroyed.

"Perfect. Just peachy." She muttered to herself trying to weed her hair out. Literally. "At least that'll be the last I'll see of him." Persephone thought to herself, making her way back to her house for her second shower of the morning.

"At least that will be the last time I have to deal with that." Hades thought to himself and finally reached the one place he purposely avoids at all costs: Olympus, home of the gods. This had already proven to be a difficult morning, but fate wasn't through with them just yet.

Things were about to become very interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>*So there it is, the first meeting of Hades and Persephone (even if they don't know it yet). Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave me a little review! <strong>

**Greek Terms and Places:**

**Asphodel****- A place where all the souls who lead mediocre lives go; kind of like a large waiting room without the elevator music and a million souls floating around looking average.**

**Styx****- A river in the underworld, sometimes referred to as the River of Hate. It is also the river that gods and goddesses make their unbreakable oaths on. In the beginning, each of the Big Three (Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades) had to swear on the River Styx that they would fulfill their duties as gods; even if they really don't want to sometimes.**

**Minotaur****- A mythological creature that looks like a cross between a man and a bull; usually has big horns and a bad attitude.**

**Mount Olympus****- The home of all of the gods and goddesses (except for Hades of course).**


	3. Chapter 3

***AN- Here is chapter number three (incase you couldn't tell)! The reviewers have been great, as are all the people who take the time to read this! By the way, this hasn't been beta-ed, so if you see a mistake please do not hesitate to let me know!**

* * *

><p>Hades despised Olympus.<p>

In fact, he made it a point to tell his brother, at least once a visit, how much he absolutely hated this glowing monstrosity. It was too bright, too white, too. . .Olympian.

It wasn't that it was ugly or not well-crafted. No, Athena herself made sure that this would be the envy of every structure known to man or mortal. It was the way it was presented, with an ostentatious attitude that made the Parthenon look like a gas station bathroom. He was reminded of this fact with every step closer he came to its golden gated entrance. Hades never really understood the need for the gates. It wasn't like they had neighbors and privacy was something Zeus abandoned years ago.

The only other complaint he had was it's endless supply of optimists. Olympus was constantly in a state of joy (or at least drunken happiness) and it annoyed him to no end. Between Dionysus' wild parties every other week, Athena's book group, and the insatiable delight gods had for toying with human lives, there never seemed to be a want for excitement nor laughter here.

The only people here that Hades could tolerate, and he uses that term very loosely, was Hephaestus (mostly because he was always quietly tinkering away on a new invention) and Hestia, who had an uncanny love for scrap booking the entire family. Hestia was always pleased to see him, or if she wasn't she hid it better than the others did. She was completely convinced that no matter how much Hades denied it, he was glad to be back home. Stupid, optimistic woman.

Hades set his bike against the wall outside the parking lot, if this party started to go south he wanted the reassurance of a speedy getaway. Ever since Zeus discovered vehicles as a new way to show his wealth the front entrance gained a parking garage that held more luxury cars than an automobile museum. Being gods, transportation was usually fastest when using their powers to just appear and disappear at will, but cars were a more inconspicuous way of traveling in the mortal world.

Shedding his biking attire for a black dress shirt and pants he made his way up to the main house of Olympus, which was directly attached to Demeter's Gardens. Servants were everywhere, carrying trays of tiny sandwiches and other delicate little finger foods. They each had different reactions to him, some were terrified to even look in his direction, and others, the bolder ones, shot him distasteful glances at every given opportunity. This bothered him when he was younger, weaker. But now they were just the norm, just another detail in his predictable existence. As if on cue, a nymph carrying a tray of fruit spotted him walking towards her and all but sprinted in the opposing direction.

Hades rolled his eyes and continued on his way, not even a slight pause in his gait. This was going to be a very long day.

"Are you sure there's nothing you can do?"

"What do you suggest I do, Dem? Ban him from the party? Hades was invited, he's coming, and that's the end of it." Zeus's voice was stern, in contrast to his normal booming, happy tone. What had once been a peaceful brunch on the veranda had turned into yet another debate on Hades attendance to their daughter's birthday party. And after two solid days of hearing Demeter's complaints, whines, and pouts, the king of gods wasn't sure who to strike with a lightning bolt first, Demeter or himself.

Hera flipped the page of her magazine and sipped her nectar, completely uninterested in the dispute between her husband and the plump goddess. Demeter was always dramatic, but whenever Hades was concerned her childishness would increase tenfold. It was becoming rather tiresome for everyone.

Zeus realized that this conversation was getting him nowhere, so he tried a different tactic. "He's really not that bad, Dem. He has his good points like everyone else."

Demeter snorted. "Good points? Like what? How he is rude? How he's cold? How he's . . ."

"You know it's a good thing I don't care much for your opinion, or else some of this might really start to sting." Hades leaned against the open French doors with his arms crossed over his chest, eyes narrowed, and a smirk playing on his lips. How enchanting, being insulted only five minutes into his visit. That was definitely a new record for her. Zeus stood with his arms open in greeting, while Demeter glared at him from her seat at the glass table. "Brother, you made it." He said happily. It was rare for Hades to come to any event on Olympus that didn't directly impact him or the Underworld, so this was a special occasion. His welcoming gesture was ignored by Hades, but it didn't offend him. Hades was never the hugging type.

"Why don't you join us, the party is just now starting so we won't be that late." Zeus offered a chair next to him.

"Actually I'm not staying long, just long enough for the meeting and to give my gift." Hades replied. Demeter's ears perked up at the sound of 'gift'.

"Gift? What gift? Kore said nothing about receiving gifts!" She said accusingly.

"Perhaps that is because she asked for nothing. However, I felt it would be rude to turn up without anything in hand."

"Since when did you bother with manners?"

"About the same time you did, you obviously just hide yours better." Hades retorted cooly. Hera snorted into her drink. Even though she wasn't particularly fond of Hades, she was always pleased when Demeter was put in her place. Ever since Zeus and she had their little fling together Demeter's ego had swelled greatly. After that Hera never really thought of her as her sister anymore. She was just another one of her husband's many harlots. Persephone was a different story. Though she was an illegitimate child of her husband's, Hera had come to like the girl over the years. She was sweet and witty and showed no similarity to her mother other than her love for plants (thank gods).

Before their verbal abuse could resume again, Zeus suggested that they all move on to the party. "Wouldn't want to keep the birthday girl waiting, now do we?" He said ushering them all toward the gates of the gardens.

Even from ten feet away the strong scent of flowers hit them like a brick wall. It looked as if Pan threw up out here. Every available flat surface was covered in some sort of floral arrangement complete with pale pink ribbon and a pink balloon. Delicate white wicker chairs and tables were set up with a few more ribbons hanging from the legs. Cuteness dripped from everything like honey. Hades wanted to be sick. _'I thought this girl was turning twenty, not two.' _He thought to himself.

All the typical party guests were present, the major gods and goddesses, nymphs and dryads, even a few water sprites were attending. What really surprised him were the two mortal children he saw by the east corner entrance. He pulled his brother from his conversation with Apollo. "What are those kids doing here?"

Zeus shrugged. "Seph must have invited them. They're probably from that village a few miles from here. She goes to town there with her mother for gardening tools."

"Demeter's daughter got away with inviting mortals? " Hades asked again disbelievingly. Most gods (including Demeter) didn't care much for humans. After the disaster with Tantalus no mortal had cleared security to even get past the front gates.

"Well, she invited you, so her mother was pretty tolerant with her other choices." Zeus chuckled and returned to his earlier conversation. Chatter and laughs floated through the air like bubbles, popping loudly in Hades' ears. All he needed was to find this Persephone, show that he had made the effort to come and leave as soon as possible. He felt around inside his pocket for the little charm bracelet he had brought. Hecate had picked it out since his female shopping skills were minimal at best. It was actually kind of comical if you thought about it. The god of riches having difficulty shopping for women; laughable really.

Hades slouched back against the wall farthest from where Demeter was entertaining the other guests and whipped out his cell phone. If he had to be here, he was at least going to get some work done in the meantime.

* * *

><p>Persephone was sprinting up the steps to Olympus two at a time. Since she had to wash off her morning mud bath her entire schedule had been thrown off kilter. Mother was big on schedules, it helped her know exactly where she was at and who would be with her, and if she didn't show up on time Mother would send out a search party. Ever since the Incident, Persephone had either been watched like a hawk or hidden away in the cottage. That was the whole reason they moved here, even though her mother denied every word. There was no one around for miles except for a little farming village.<p>

The village was her favorite thing about their move here. There were a few girls there that looked about her age, but none of them dared to speak to her. Mother said it was jealousy, but they both knew better. Even in small towns like that rumors spread like diseases.

Perhaps that's why she enjoyed spending time with children so much. They were willing to be anyone's friend, the past meant nothing to them. _'Crap! The kids!' _Persephone thought to herself. They would be up there all alone with her mother and her other family members. Convincing her mother to let them come was hard enough but if she didn't get there soon they could easily be sent away.

Her pace increased and she tried to tame the ridiculous dress her mother had gotten her. It was much to poofy to be practical and had the most horrid floral print ever made on it. And this was after she had modified it by taking off the three-quarter inch sleeves and the white collar. She could hear laughing from where she was at and her feet slightly lessened their speed.

She had made it.

She could now smell the hundreds of flowers her mother had no doubt scattered over every surface in the gardens. Seph loved flowers just as much as the next person, but the scent of three hundred pink roses smacking you in the face could be overwhelming for anyone. Right before she walked through the daisy covered arch, she took a deep breath and smoothed her bloated skirt down the best she could.

She could do this. Stepping into the sunlight and out onto the brick pathway she saw practically everyone she had ever laid eyes on before and some who she hadn't. It was perfect. There was no way Mother could keep tabs on her with so many others around dividing her attention. She happily walked over to Henry and Danielle, the two children from the village, and hugged them both tight. This could turn into a very good day. "Look Miss Seph," Danielle said holding out her hands while her brother smiled shyly behind her, "We made you a picture!"

Seph was touched. She knew that this family didn't have much between paying for Danielle's doctor visits and taking care of their farm, so this made the gift all the sweeter. "Oh that's so pretty!" She said taking the folded paper from her tiny hands and giving them both another hug.

"I love it, now how about we go see if we can find some ice cream for you two, 'kay?" She pointed toward the long table full of both mortal and immortal treats. Both children smiled brightly at her and ran off towards the promise of sugar. It was lucky for her that they were allowed to come, without them it would it would pretty much be all of her mother's friends. Well with the exception of one.

Hades.

Seph wasn't sure what had possessed her to invite him, but for whatever reason her invitation had been accepted. It must have been because it looked like her mother sent it. No one would ever listen to a minor goddess. When Hermes had brought back the news he seemed almost giddy with excitement, even more so than usual. It was an odd reaction from someone who had told her so many stories of how Hades threatened his life almost every time he traveled down there. Putting on her most convincing smile, Persephone began to make her rounds through the crowds of people saying how glad she was that they could come. Even her Aunt Hera had made it and that was a miracle in itself. Hera never really cared much for her husband's affairs and even less for the spawn of that affair, but rightfully so. Seph couldn't imagine having a husband that just gallivanted around the world having affairs and children left and right, and then still expected to come back to a content wife.

"Seph, there's someone here that you need to meet!" Zeus broke her out of her thoughts and waved her to come over to where he and a dark-haired man were standing.

Hades was mentally preparing himself for what was probably going to come skipping over towards them. Another golden-skinned, light-haired, minor goddess that tripped over her own daisy chain and thought that a square root was a gardening term. Hades glanced down at his phone to check the time. . .again. It seemed that the Fates were playing with him, and making time run slower than normal.

"You called for me?" The voice struck a chord of recognition from within him. It couldn't be. No, it was practically impossible. Looking up from the screen of his Blackberry, he saw her. Princess, the girl from this morning. She looked very different now that she was dry and clean. Her golden red hair was pulled back in a braid and the dress she was wearing had a repulsive floral pattern on it, much like everything else in the room. But it was her eyes that caught his attention again, they were that odd shade of green, but instead of glowing with the fire he had seen this morning they were extinguished. She looked back at him. But didn't show any signs of recognizing him. Now it was time to have some fun.

"Hello, Princess." The eyes were suddenly back on full force and her head snapped up to meet his.

"You!" She exclaimed taking in the towering figure before her. It couldn't be. It was practically impossible that this was the same man from this morning. He looked so different in his black dress shirt and pants and, if she didn't hate him so much, she would almost say he was handsome.

Zeus was completely oblivious to this exchange and smiled brightly at the both of them. "Oh, you've already met?"

"Yes."

"No!"

They replied simultaneously. Hades confirmation of their meeting would mean that she'd have to relive the story of how and when they met to everyone, including her mother, who was still blissfully unaware that her gardenias had been massacred this morning. Zeus had a peculiar expression on his face. "Which is it? You either know Hades you don't."

Hades opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Persephone's last ditch effort of watering down their meeting.

"I wouldn't say we know each other. We've only met this morning." She said trying her best to brush it off and hope that any other topic would come up. Hades wasn't about to let it end there. This could prove to be the most entertainment he's had in centuries.

"Yes, and I have a question for Miss Persephone," Hades mused, "Do you greet all men in only a bathrobe or is that just for me?"

Persephone wanted to die. Not only did the Lord of the Underworld just insinuate that she was a whore, but now almost everyone around them had stopped their own conversations to listen in on the show down between Hades and the young Goddess of Spring. Even Hera looked mildly interested as to what was occurring. Seph's cheeks burned scarlet, but she still managed a reply.

"Only those who insist on disturbing me up at some ungodly hour of the morning."

"If I remember correctly, you were the one who was disrupting my morning ride."

"Then your memory has been altered severely, because I was only trying to have you turn onto a different path. Preferably one that didn't run right through my mother's gardens."

"I had no intention of destroying your mother's precious flowers, that was just a perk. If I had taken the road it would have taken me another hour to arrive, then where would I be?"

"Well it wouldn't be here and that would be an upside." She said cheekily. Murmurs swept through the crowd that had formed. No one had dared speak to Hades like that or if they had they didn't ever speak again. Hades was losing what little patience he had reserved for this occasion.

"Believe me Princess, no one wants to be here less than I do."

"Then maybe you should leave."

"That's most intelligent thing I've heard you say all day."

" I've yet to hear anything of the sort from you."

"This is a waste of my time as are you."

"Well, don't let me stop you."

Hades smirked. "No one stops me, least of all you." He said before making his way towards to exit.

Seph was still fuming. How dare he? How dare he come to her party and then embarrass her in front of everyone she knows. She would not let him get away with this. Looking around her she spotted the cake on the nearby dessert cart. Not even bothering with a plate she grabbed the cake and shouted out to Hades.

"Oh Hades," She sang, winding back her arm, "You forgot your cake!" And released her pitch. A flash of white and pink soared through the air before landing squarely on the back of Hades head. The crowd let out a collective gasp and Seph even thought she saw one of the water nymphs faint. Hades stiffened and turned slowly away from the exit to face her, wiping the excess icing from his hair. His eyes were ablaze with a rage filled flame that struck everyone to their core.

"You know Princess," He said snapping his fingers which caused the punch bowl to hover, unbeknownst to her, in mid air over her head.

"I think I liked you better wet."

With another snap the punch bowl dumped its' entire contents on the top of Persephone's head, instantly soaking her from head to foot. She let out a shriek from the shock of the cold drink being emptied on her person, and then spit out what had leaked into her mouth. But before anyone had time to react to what had happened Hades was already stomping out the exit and starting for the parking lot.

* * *

><p>'<em>I should go to parties more often.'<em> Hades thought wryly to himself before swinging himself over his bike and beginning his journey back to the Underworld. Today had, indeed, proven to be most entertaining for everyone.

Except, perhaps, one Miss Persephone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it, the first official meeting of Hades and Persephone. Hades isn't exactly charming is he? Oh well, neither is Seph. And incase you caught the meaning of the two kids' names, they are the names of the main character's of my favorite movie, Ever After (I know I'm a dork). Hope you enjoyed their mini food fight; I laughed a lot while writing that. And of course leave me a little review; I do love them dearly!<strong>

**Greek Terms and Places:**

**Athena****- Goddess of Wisdom and Battle**

**Parthenon****- Famous temple to the goddess Athena, located in Greece. (It's very big and very grand, perfect for tourists)**

**Zeus****- King of the gods and Hades' younger brother**

**Dionysus****- God of Wine and Celebration (Basically the ancient Greek version of a party animal), and in my mind he's the god of the drunks (Haha).**

**Hephaestus****- God of the forge and fire**

**Hestia****- Goddess of home and hearth**

**Hera****- Queen of the gods, goddess of marriage**

**Pan****- God of the wild and nature**

**Apollo****- God of the sun, medicine, oracles, and music**

**Hecate****- Goddess of magic and witchcraft, resides in the Underworld**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- So the fourth chapter is finally here, I hope to get more reviews this time, but it's okay if I don't. I'm really just writing this for fun. Oh and in the last chapter I mentioned Tantalus but never said who he was. Tantalus was a Greek man who stole food from the gods table when he was invited to Olympus, as a last attempt of repenting he sacrificed his son by cutting him up into pieces. However since he sacrificed his son in such a gruesome manner and offered the remains to the gods, he was sent to Tartarus with the punishment of eternal torment of malnourishment.**

* * *

><p>It wasn't even a full twenty-four hours before Hades was summoned back to Olympus. <em>'If he thinks I'm going to apologize to that little brat, he's even more diluted than I thought.'<em> Hades thought to himself, pulling his motorcycle into the parking lot once again. He had never seen Hecate laugh as much as she did when she saw the pink icing in her master's hair. If he was to retain any pride for yesterday's episode, apologies were not an option.

The halls seemed quieter than the last time he was here, but that was to be expected. After the small food fight that had occurred the party was cut dramatically short and pretty much everyone had left for their homes. Hades walked calmly through the halls of his brothers and sisters' house.

This was the most he'd been up here since Aphrodite's last wedding anniversary. That entire weekend had been a complete joke. Aphrodite flirted with almost every male present in a scrap of fabric that barely passed a s a dress, and Hephaestus sat stoically at a table playing with a new invention, chatting idly to a drunk Dionysus. It was more of a We Haven't Managed to Kill Each Other party, than an anniversary celebration.

He found Zeus alone peering out the balcony that overlooked Demeter's Gardens below. Hades walked up silently behind him looking out the window as well. He usually didn't like looking at this particular garden, being it belonged to one of his least favorite people, but with the past events fresh in his mind he nearly smiled. Persephone's shocked face was one that would be permanently imprinted in his mind. The brothers remained silent for a while, until Hades spoke first.

"I believe you summoned me." He stated, neither of them taking their eyes off the landscaping outside the window.

"I did." They both stood silently for another minute.

"Would you mind telling me _why_?" Hades said impatiently. His younger brother turned to face him for the first time today. His brow was furrowed in concentration, which was extremely rare for Zeus and he looked very seriously at Hades, which was even rarer. Then he said the four words that always spelled disaster for everyone, especially Hades.

"I need a favor."

* * *

><p>"Miss Seph, look at me!" Danielle shouted doing a lopsided cartwheel on the soft grass of Olympus. Seph smiled at her and received a beaming grin in return. To think that they were here in Olympus again. She usually only saw this place once or twice a year, now it was two times in less than twenty-four hours. After the disaster of a birthday party everyone had left with a new piece of gossip to share and Seph was left with a ruined dress (not that she was too terribly upset about that) and a livid mother to deal with. Seph had planned on breaking the news about her mother's gardenias to her a bit more gently than an outburst in front of everyone. She still hear her mother's shrill furious voice ringing in her ears.<p>

'_I cannot believe you, Kore. My beautiful gardenias shredded into nothing but a pile of rubbish! I told you not to invite him Kore, but no. Who ever listens to the mother? I have half a mind to ground you from leaving your room. Are you even listening? ' _

Persephone cringed just at the thought of that. The only reason she was allowed here today was because Zeus had summoned her for something, she didn't know what it was and to be quite honest she didn't really care. The kids were staying with her for the weekend and with her mother in no mood to play hostess to two mortals, Seph thought it would be best to take the kids with her to Olympus. The halls seemed uncommonly quiet today, what with everyone leaving with their new story to tell of the already scrutinized goddess. Even her family thought she was a freak.

Watching the two play together was somewhat relaxing for her. She never had any siblings and 'friends' consisted of the nymphs her mother had watching her. They seemed so happy, so carefree, and Seph secretly envied them. What must it be like to be free to be yourself, no worries, no boundaries, just 100% you? After ten years of trying to keep her powers under wraps from her mother, she was ready for any sort of release. _'I shouldn't be complaining, at least not around these particular kids.' _Seph thought to herself pulling at a blade of grass.

Henry and Danielle have been through more than any 10 and 7should ever have to endure. Danielle was diagnosed with a rare blood disorder a few years back when Seph had just moved near the first time she ever laid eyes on their family was the first trip back from the specialist with the news that their baby girl wouldn't see her thirteenth birthday. All of them looked so sullen, so absolutely heartbroken, it made Seph want to cry with them.

But even when their lives became horrid beyond belief they never showed the slightest bit of bitterness or hostility. After being introduced properly, Seph offered to look after the kids when their parents went to work. To pay for all the trips to the city for doctors and then the actual doctor visits, and medicine both of their parents worked almost all day and a few times into the night.

Her mother never really approved nor discouraged her involvement with the kids because they were just that; kids. Saying that they played with nymphs or met a centaur was never going to be taken seriously from a child, so they were the exception to her mother's no mortal friends rule. And ever since the Incident Seph never once fought against that one.

Henry was trying his best to show Danielle how to stand on her head, but to no success. Both of them ended up tumbling on top of each other getting patches of dirt on their hand-me-down clothes and giggling uncontrollably. Seph laughed with them and then suggested a game of hide and seek. That was Henry's favorite as well as her own. Turning around to count her mind unconsciously drifted back to the jerk that ruined her birthday party and almost got her grounded for a few decades. To think that _that_ was the Lord of the Underworld. All the stories of the cruel and twisted Unseen god suddenly made sense now. He had some nerve talking to her like she was some sort of imbecile. At least her mother treated her with some kind of respect. For the most part.

Not really.

* * *

><p>"No. Absolutely not. There in no way I'm am looking after that, that. . . child for seven months!" Hades ranted at his brother. The nerve of that idiot, asking Hades to welcome the one person who managed to vex him to no end into his realm. He might as well put a welcome mat on the front door and set up an ad in the personals column inviting the rest of his family in.<p>

"It's only till the next equinox. Besides she's always wanted to travel a bit." Zeus argued following his brother out of the room. Zeus was still faster than his brother even though Hades' legs were physically longer than his own.

Hades snorted. "I highly doubt the Underworld is what she had in mind." He went on. "That woman, no, that _girl_ hates me and I am not exactly enchanted by her either."

Zeus jumped in front of him trying to block his exit. "C'mon she the sweetest thing you'll ever meet once you get to know her."

"I have no desire to get to know her anymore than Aphrodite has a desire to shave her head ." Hades replied trying to step his way around his brother. This had to be some sort of joke, a ploy for Zeus's amusement.

"You won't even know she's there." Zeus offered.

"That I highly doubt."

Hades was still unable to pass the stubborn god in front of him, but he could almost see where he had parked his bike from their place on the balcony.

"She has dark powers."

Hades blanched. Persephone, daughter of Demeter, having dark powers? The mere thought was practically laughable. The girl, when she wasn't throwing food, was about as evil as a newborn kitten. There was not even a remote possibility that she shared the same powers as he did. He remembered yesterday how happy and carefree she was, no, still not even possible. This was most definitely a joke.

"Oh yes, I can easily see how Demeter's precious Kore would be considered a threat to society." Hades retorted sarcastically leaning against the rail on the balcony. "I mean look at how she wields that jump rope, absolutely deadly. And Hera only knows what sort of sinister plots she coming up with in between games of hopscotch."

"I'm serious!" Zeus insisted sounding more like a six-year-old than a centuries old king of the gods. Hades rolled his eyes.

Once Zeus saw that Hades wasn't going to believe him he swallowed and tried to figure out the right words to explain. "There was an. . ." He searched for the right word. " . . .incident."

"What could she have possibly have done to deserve going to the Underworld? Did she take candy from a stranger?"

Zeus paused. He really didn't want to have to tell what she did, especially with it being pretty much the last person that didn't hear about it, but it seemed he had no choice.

"She tried to kill someone, Hades."

Now Hades was sure this was a joke. A warped, insane joke. From what he understood Hades had experienced Persephone at her very worst. She was stubborn, opinionated, and didn't know when to quit speaking. But murder was out of her league. Actually petty thievery was out of her league, murder was in a whole different dimension.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his family was known for their talent of exaggeration.

"Yes, quite sure. She turned a mortal boy into a plant."

"Now that's not. . ."

"It was during a frost."

"But she,"

"Then she set the greenhouse on fire." They both became very quiet after that.

It was a well known fact that there was nothing more deadly than a scorned teenage girl, but this seemed a bit drastic for anyone. After their long awkward pause Hades spoke, quieter this time. "Have there been any more of these 'incidents'?"

"No, just the one. After that Demeter moved them to that cottage a few miles from here."

"How did mother dearest take the news that her daughter was a potential threat to humanity?" This was what had really interested Hades. Zeus laughed nervously.

"I don't think she really 'took it' at all. She refuses to even speak about it and anyone who does faces the wrath of Mother Nature herself and you know firsthand how bad that can be."

Hades sure did, he had been in Demeter's target of abuse for almost two decades now. Zeus continued. "Dem has always been melodramatic and protective when it came the Persephone, she even has a different name for her Kore, I think it is, but now she's going too far in order for this to stay under wraps; by keeping her away from everyone that is."

"I'm still not seeing how sending Persephone to the Underworld is going to solve the problem."

"Ever since the Incident Seph's powers have grown with each day. She does her best to keep them concealed in order to keep her mother happy, but you can tell it's starting to wear on her. Sooner or later something will upset her again and she'll lose control. This is where you come in. With your realm being the only known place for these kind of powers being controlled all you would have to do is to take her home with you and teach her."

Zeus seemed pleased with himself for coming up with this plan. It seemed almost foolproof. Almost. Hades stood there in awe of his brother's stupidity. What made him think for a minute that Persephone would go along with this or better yet her mother? From the sounds of it having the Goddess of Spring in the Underworld for seven months seemed like the perfect plan to get himself a millenniums worth of grief from Demeter and her followers.

"She's alone here and scared of herself and of what others will think of her. Surely you of all people could understand that." Zeus said not quite meeting Hades eyes.

Hades' grip tightened on the balcony edge, but his eyes were far away. Yes, he understood. He understood being alone and afraid of himself. He knew that very well. To be the odd man out, the outcast in your own family, the freak. This all was very familiar to him or at least it was at some point. Somewhere along the road Hades had desensitized himself to the snide remarks, the outlandish rumors and most of all: the whispers. The whispered criticisms that shoot across peoples' minds and tongues like poisoned arrows. Persephone didn't deserve that, attempted murder or not.

He was used to the stares and whispers that followed him, Persephone was not. And by the time her full powers came in, her life up until that point will be like a dream. Hades looked out onto the rows and stacks of flowers and vines that covered Demeter's Gardens. Seeing the garden reminded him of the first meeting they ever had on the equinox.

_They had all stared at him. Everyone of them looked at him like he had horns coming out from his head and Hades had no idea why. As he walked down the marble aisle leading up to where his brothers were sitting on their new thrones he heard the thoughts passing through the others' heads. It was the only thing that he hadn't mastered yet, how to block out thoughts in others' minds. It didn't really bother him in the Underworld since there were very few people to listen to other than Charon and the souls, but here it was like an earthquake. Unavoidable and unexpected. Words bounced around in his head: Dark, strange, evil. They came at him relentlessly, not even pausing long enough for the sting to turn into pain. For hours he sat there pretending to give a damn about what his siblings were saying while he was revisiting every comment, critique, and remark like an old battle scar. _

Hades scrubbed his facewith his hands before replying to his younger brother. "If I'm going to do this, you had better not call me here for anything and I mean anything. No parties, no meetings, and so help me Hera if there's one more wine tasting. . ."

He didn't get to finish the last thing on his list because of Zeus's loud booming whoop of victory. Now Hades knew where Hermes inherited that trait from.

"I'll need my energy for my. . ." Hades didn't quite know what to call her. She wasn't a prisoner, not really a hostage, and he outright refused to use the word 'guest'. That was a word used only for those who were invited willingly. Before he could even say another word Zeus started in again. "Now when you tell her. . ."

Hades stopped him right there. "What do you mean when _I_ tell her? Surely you have already spoken to her about this."

"Define spoken to."

Hades slammed his fist onto the balcony. "Dammit Zeus, you always do this. Why must I always be the one to deliver bad news?"

Zeus shrugged. "You have more practice than I do and it's not really bad news, it's more like unexpected."

Hades couldn't argue with that. Being the bearer of bad news was obviously just another one of the unspoken obligations of the Lord of the Underworld. "Fine, fine. But what does Demeter think of all this?"

"Now see that's the other part that I forgot to mention. As far as Demeter needs to know Seph is staying at a camp in New York and I'd really like to keep it like that." Zeus rubbed his hands together nervously. Hades shook his head. Only Zeus would think that lying to Demeter about the whereabouts of her daughter was okay.

"You are unbelievable." He said and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I think I'm willing to live with that if you are."

Hades was still grumbling to himself as they made their way down the stairs into what was becoming Hades' least favorite place on the planet.

* * *

><p>Seph was running again, only this time she had a completely different reason. "I'm gonna catch you!" She shouted and chased after two squealing children around the fountain in her mothers' garden. But all of them stopped dead, if you'll forgive the pun, when they saw both Zeus and none other than the Keeper of Souls himself coming towards them.<p>

"Uh kids, why don't we get packed up. I'm sure your parents will be home by now." Seph said trying to gather up the kids' jackets and the book bag they had brought to keep some toys and spare clothes in, as well as the emergency medicine for Danielle. But it was not any use, by the time she had loaded everything into the overstuffed book bag both of the gods were already there.

Pushing herself up into a standing position she avoided looking at any one of them directly. Both kids had congregated around her as soon as they saw that there were others coming near. Although they didn't know exactly what was going on they did know that most of the people here didn't like them. At all.

Zeus explained that it would be best if a servant took the kids home now, because of the personal nature of the conversation, and then left the room before Hades could. Seeing that the mortal children that Persephone had invited the day before were still with brought a sense of dread to Hades. It was bad enough he was going to have to babysit a twenty-year-old for seven months, but he was drawing the line a making his realm a mortal day-care center too.

There was also something about the girl. He could see that her life line was fragile, but it was impossible to see how much time she had left, only Thanatos and the Fates knew that. That was probably one of his least favorite parts of being the judge of souls. Judging children was the most difficult task he was forced to complete each day.

No sooner had the thought crossed his mind did he feel a tugging on his long black trench coat from a frail little hand. He tilted his neck down so he could see the smallish redheaded girl looking up at him. A nymph servant had come to collect them, but the child insisted that she talk to Hades before she left. Not quite sure what to do he crouched down to her level and tensed as whispered in his ear.

A few feet away Seph was trying her best not to hyperventilate. Danielle was probably going to be destroyed on the spot just for getting too close. How was she ever going to explain that to her mother? But much to her relief and surprise Hades simply nodded and stood, while the little girl that pretty much owned Seph's heart waved back at and walked off with her brother.

Now it was just the two of them.

And, for some reason, Seph wasn't afraid.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I know I'm bad for leaving you a cliff hanger like this, but I just couldn't get it all in on this chapter. I promise the next chapter will be up soon and there is more beautiful banter to come! Please leave me a little review, I love them!<strong>

**Favorite line so far****: **_**'I think I liked you better wet.' **_**-Hades, Chapter 3**

**By the way the italic words describing Hades first meeting, that was a flashback incase you didn't understand. But all of you are pretty smart :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- Hi everybody! First off I would like to thank those of you who took the time to review. They mean the world to me! So here's Chapter 5, hope you enjoy! Oh and let me know if you see any mistakes!**

* * *

><p>They both stood there uncomfortably, not sure how to begin. The tension was thick, and rightfully so. Hades had managed to ruin her birthday party and insult her in less than five minutes, and she had disrespected him in front of the people who already thought less than highly of him. The first one to speak was Persephone, mainly because she wanted nothing more for him to be out of her sight, so she could find the kids.<p>

"So, have you come to apologize?" She asked in her most indignant tone, folding her arms across her chest while doing so. Within the moment that her word passed her lips and converted into sound any sympathy or compassion Hades had conjured up had disintegrated and was instantly replaced with pure irritation. This girl was truly something. Even after recognizing the fact that he had the power to fling her off this mountain with very little effort on his part, she was still making demands.

"Apologize?" Hades asked raising his eyebrows, "And why would I apologize?"

"Let's recap yesterday, shall we?" Seph said taking a step forward. "You singlehandedly demolished my mother's prized gardenias, insinuated that I was a slut in front of my friends and family, and then you decided to top off the afternoon with soaking me in punch. Did I miss anything?"

"Listen Princess, first, if you had moved I wouldn't have hit your mother's precious flowers. Second, assuming your mother doesn't dress you anymore, you were the one who chose to wear only a bathrobe outside, and finally I believe it was you that thought throwing that nauseating cake at my head was going to go without consequences." Hades replied taking a step toward her.

Her 5'7" was no match for his 6'6", but somehow her words made it feel like they were eye to eye. Hades was not used to being stood up to, and some part of him was severely agitated at this new development. The other part was actually enjoying the excitement of having a proper argument with someone who didn't immediately cower in fear in his presence. The feeling was strange, almost alien, but not entirely unwanted.

"You are such a jerk!" Persephone exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air. She tried to get around him, but with no progress. Every step that she took he matched, which was really starting to tick her off. She hadn't felt this thoroughly aggravated since her mother insisted that she keep a nymph for protection (or observation) with her at all times.

Hades was silently convincing himself not to lose control. This was a naive, judgment lacking, immature child, and he refused to lower himself to respond to that sort of comments. But damn was it tempting. He was here only to fulfill his favor to Zeus, and then relish in the delight of not seeing his family. It wasn't that he didn't want to be around them...no actually that was the reason. They made Jerry Springer look like an episode of the Walton's.

"I prefer that we don't result to name calling, _Kore_." Hades said in a controlled voice with a hint of a smirk lying underneath. "It's very immature."

This was the straw that broke the camel's back. No one called her Kore. No one, but her mother of course.

"You want to see immature? Very well," She said taking in a deep breath before letting out an ear shattering scream. Hades seemed unaffected by this, he was completely used to screaming, but Zeus, who had returned from seeing the children off, came racing into the room, eyes wide in alarm.

"What is going on here?" He boomed, looking around the room for any signs of danger. Zeus had never seen Persephone so . . . vocal before. His eyes shifted from his brooding brother to Seph, whose screams had ceased completely. They both ignored his entrance and continued their argument.

"There, how's that for immature you son of a-" Persephone didn't get to finish her rant because of Hades interruption.

"That was just perfect!" He shouted whatever resolve to remain calm he had before had left again, "Absolute genius! Not only have you proven to me that you're too immature to come to the Underworld, but you have also saved me the trouble of convincing my brother as well!" Pointing at Zeus, who had given up any hope of breaking them up, and was now just waiting for one of the two to admit defeat or destroy the other. Before Seph could voice her previous comeback, something about Hades' wording caught her attention.

"Underworld? Why would I ever go to Underworld?" She accused both of them, pulling an unprepared Zeus into the conversation now.

Hades looked at his golden-haired bother expectantly. This was his brilliant idea, and now it was time for his brilliant presentation. Zeus's eyes shifted nervously. It was apparent that his brother wasn't going to volunteer to help him at the moment, so he opted for the most obvious solution to get out of this predicament.

"Well, I can see that you two have some discussing to do so if you'll please excuse me, I believe Hera is calling for me." He rushed out the words and then in a bolt of lightning, vanished from sight, leaving his older brother fuming and an even more confused Persephone in his wake.

"Why that cowardly, spineless, worthless. . ." Hade muttered to himself, shaking his head in disbelief. Zeus could be halfway across the continent by now, so once again it was up to him to do the dirty work.

"Why would I go to the Underworld?" Persephone asked again, this time with a bit more urgency to her voice. What was happening? Was she finally being punished for the Incident? Had her family finally figured out that she was an evil incarnate and was sending her away to live with the rest of the evil in the world was kept? With these thoughts running around in her mind the brink of hyperventilation was getting closer and closer.

"My _brother_," Hades ground out the word, "Thinks that it would be to everyone's benefit if you would spend some time in my realm gaining control over your, ahem, different powers."

Persephone was stunned. How did he know about her powers? And what was even more worrisome: what did he know about the Incident? "I-I don't know what y-you're talking about." She said trying to keep her voice even. "I have powers just like my mother's, and that's it."

Hades shook his head again. "We both know that is not true."

"I won't go." She tried again. "You can't make me go with you."

"On the contrary I very well could make you, but I won't. And as far as I'm concerned you can stay on this mountain for the rest of eternity, but I want you to think about something: Everyday your powers grow,"

"But I don't-" She began, but stopped when he held up his hand.

"Just for the moment say that you did. Your powers will keep growing whether you want them to or not. They will fester inside of you until finally they explode, unleashing every repressed emotion and action in one fatal blow. Now, whether or not we like each other is beside the point. Right now I'm the only one who can help you and mark my words: It could be in a week or it could be in a year, but sooner or later something will cause you to lose control again and people will be hurt. Do you really want another life on your conscience?"

They both stood there in awkward silence again, letting Hades' words seep in as Helios brought the sun to a set. Seph contemplated every possible advantage of going with him and of telling him to go jump of a bridge.

She took a deep breath before answering him. "When you say like that, it appears I have no other options. I'll go." She paused. "But I still don't like you."

A small twitch passed across Hades' face, almost like a smile. "I wouldn't expect anything less, Princess. Now let's get going before dark sets in." He said and started to walk towards his bike's resting place on the far end of the lot. With any luck he would still be home in time to feed Cerberus. Not wanting t be left behind Seph followed him, struggling to match his fast-paced steps.

Seph looked at him confused again. "Wait, you mean we have to leave now?"

"Yes we're leaving now, I'm not making two trips for something I wanted no part in the first place." He stated simply and kept walking, Seph almost jogging now to keep up with his long strides.

"But my things and my mother. . ." The words alone nearly made Persephone stop dead in her tracks.

Mother. The thought never even crossed her mind until now. Mother would be furious beyond words with her. Not only was Seph leaving without her permission, but she was leaving with the one person that Demeter openly hated the most. The only comfort in this arrangement was that she was finally getting the space that she had wanted in the first place.

"Your mother will survive. As for clothes I'm sure Hecate can find something for you. You obviously have no preference as to style of clothing." He said motioning to her outfit. Seph looked down at her pale pink sun dress and white sandals quizzically. She didn't think she looked that bad, especially not in comparison to yesterday's horrendous ensemble.

The glint off of a motorcycle brought her out of her fashion trials. "Is that what you drive?" She rebuked.

"What were you expecting? A horse drawn chariot?" He asked digging around in the inside pocket of his trench coat for the keys. Once he found them he reached for his helmet that had been hung on the handlebars that afternoon. Realizing that there was only one passenger on the bike, he turned.

About twenty feet away was the young Goddess of Spring frozen in place on the smooth pavement. "What is it now?" He asked._ 'Now was not the time to worry what the wind was going to do your hair.' _Hades thought to himself and pushed himself off the bike.

"I can't ride that." She said pointing at the bike. Hades looked at her disbelievingly. "You mean to tell me that at twenty years old you don' know how to ride a bike?" He questioned.

"No! It's just that Mother says that motorcycles are just death traps on wheels." She replied quietly.

"You're immortal for Nike's sake! Death is not an issue for you! Believe me; I would know if it was!" He shouted throwing his hands in the air.

Seph eyed the metal monstrosity again, and a look of pure disgust came over her face. "Nope, there is no way I am getting on that, that . . . thing."

Hades pinched the bridge of his nose and reminded himself once more of the reward he would receive at the end of this hellish adventure. "The way I see it, Princess, you have two options: One: you get on this bike as quietly and quickly as possible and we leave, or two: I tie your foot the cowl and you can be dragged to Underworld like everyone else."

Persephone's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare."

"I also wouldn't dare to douse you in punch at your own party, now would I?" He had her there. Everyone, including Seph knew that the Lord of the Underworld did not bluff.

"Fine. Just fine." Her glare was intense but she finally surrendered, "Do you at least have another helmet I can wear, so I don't fall off and crack my head open?"

Hades looked at her incredulous. Again with the demands. "My summons said nothing about bringing Princess Protective gear with me. Now get on the bike Persephone." He said forcefully.

She jutted her chin out defiantly and challenged him. "Make me."

Hades stood from his place on the bike. "As you wish,"

His strides were long and purposeful as he stalked over to where Persephone had planted herself in the parking lot. Seph's eyes widened, realizing what was about to happen. "No. No, don't you even think about-"

Hades cut off her protests by tossing her effortlessly over his shoulder and started back towards his ride home. Ignoring her loud objections, he plopped her down on the passenger end of the leather seat and started the engine, hoping to drown out some of her whining. Swinging his leg over, he told reminded her to hang on to the bars on either side of her and released the clutch before she could refuse.

They shot forward, flying past the gates and out into the mountainous terrain of Olympus. The scenery raced past them in a blur of golds, whites and blues. The bike's surprise start and its current speed knocked the air from Persephone's lungs, so she couldn't even scream. She screwed her eyes shut, tightened her grip on the metal bars, and prayed she wouldn't faint or fall off the bike. The embarrassment alone could kill her. Although she couldn't see exactly what was happening, it felt like they were flying straight down the mountain. The wind came at her from all directions and her two braids were probably in ruins.

Suddenly with a loud rumbling noise, somewhere between an earthquake and a rockslide, the sunlight that had been glaring through her eyelids earlier, had left and was filled with darkness. The smell had changed as well. The fresh scent of pine and ambrosia was gone, and the musky stench of soil and mildew swept across her nose. Wind was still on its brutal crusade against her face so she knew she wasn't buried alive, but when she opened her eyes she saw nothing.

At least she had thought she had opened her eyes. What she saw, or didn't see, was nothing. Nothing but blackness. It was no ordinary blackness either. Nothing like the comforting darkness that filled her room each night, lulling her peacefully to sleep. No, this darkness was oppressive, terrifying, like all the light and sunshine of the world had been removed from the world, or had never even been there in the first place. Being a goddess of spring she was used to the warm rays of sun and green fields of grass. This dashed any hope of finding that in the Underworld, any hope for anything really. It had no distinctive beginning or end. Just one giant abyss of nothingness. It was hard to tell what was the real cause of her tears now; the wind or the blackness surrounding her, threatening to consume her very being.

She shut her eyes again, though she knew it wouldn't make a difference, and tried to use Hades as a shield from the wind. Just that short glimpse had thrown her already strained breathing into a full blown hyperventilation attack. Trying to get her breathing back to normal intervals, Seph started to count backwards from one thousand. Before she could even reach eight-hundred and fifty, the air changed again as did the light, or lack thereof. The scent this time was altogether different from anything that she had ever smelled before. The closest thing she could compare it to was a cross between a funeral parlor and a nursing home. It had a clean, but not exactly fresh scent like a set of bed sheets that had been bleached one too many times.

Slowly forcing one eye halfway open, she realized that they were past the abyss and into a parking garage of sorts. It was spiraling downwards, each level brighter than the last. Now that she was brave enough to have both eyes fully open, she realized that they were actually in the Underworld, or at least a part of it. Large signs had directions painted on them in multiple different languages, most of them that were unfamiliar to Seph.

* * *

><p><strong>First Time Die-rs-Next Exit <strong>

**Lethe River-9 miles North**

**Charon's Ferry Service-.78 miles Northwest**

* * *

><p>These all meant nothing to her; she didn't even know that there was another river in the Underworld other than River Styx. The loud growl of the engine echoed through the layers of rock above them, until finally she heard it no more. Looking down at the gray cement floor below her feet, she realized that they had finally come to a complete stop. The space around her reminded her a bit of the parking garage at a baseball diamond, she had seen in a magazine once. The only difference was that there were a lot less cars. She only saw one black motorcycle, this one a bit more human looking, and a sleek black car besides where they had parked. Other than the mortal vehicles and the god removing his helmet in front of her, the room was quite empty.<p>

There didn't seem to be any visible escape routes, the only way out was the miles of rock above her which would probably take the rest of eternity to walk by foot. The walls that surrounded them were just as plain as the floors beneath them: Gray and unattractive. Hades decided now was as good a time as any to break Persephone out of her motorcycle induced stupor and cleared his throat a bit louder than normal.

The sound reminded Seph that there was actually another person in the room with her. Turning her head she saw Hades, calm and dark as always waiting patiently for her to show some sign of life. "You can probably release your death grip on the bars now." He said stoically, motioning his hand towards the small white knuckled hands attached to the end of the bike. As if by command her hands lessened their grasp and she shakily tried to stand, using the bike as a support system. "W-where are we, exactly?" She asked her voice almost as wobbly as her legs. Hades pushed open a door that seemed to appear out of nowhere before answering,

"Welcome to Hell, Princess."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Well there you have it! Hades finally got Seph into the Underworld, and it was totally consensual...well, for the most part anyway. Hope you enjoyed it, it's a bit shorter than my other chapters but still pretty long for me. Leave me a little review to cherish forever (or at least until my next update)! Oh and a big thank-you to all of those that reviewed earlier, they really help me while writing! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**AN- The sixth chapter is finally up! Hope everyone enjoys it as we now begin to get into the actual story! Please leave me a review! I love them dearly and thanks to all of you that already have!**

* * *

><p>Demeter was relaxed.<p>

Or at least she would have been had her nerves allowed her to. She was in one the most relaxing spa environments known to mortal or god. She was surrounded by lavender walls with a mural of the afternoon sky on the ceiling. Soothing, sweet music played above her head, the faint sound of a stream trickling could be heard in the background, all whilst nymphs wove small flowers into her thick hair.

"Are you absolutely sure she arrived there okay?" Demeter asked one of the nymphs tending to her, for the thirtieth time that hour. Now the Oakson's Resort for Your Inner Goddess had seen stressed. They had seen frazzled, tensed, jittery and jumpy, but when they received the Goddess of Harvest she had been border lining hysterical.

This was partially because she had been physically dragged here from her autumn gardening work, only hours after seeing Kore off with those mortal children, while being told that her daughter had been offered and accepted a place at a summer camp for six months, but still after the multiple explanations she was given as to where she was and where her daughter was, she should have at least calmed down enough to enjoy her seaweed wrap. A nymph named Tala answered her previous question still keeping her braiding fingers moving through Demeter's wild red mane.

"Yes ma'am, remember Lord Zeus himself said he saw your daughter off personally to her summer camp." She replied patiently. Demeter drummed her fingers against the soft reclining chair as if tapping out her thoughts through Morse code. "I know, and that is what's suspicious about this whole thing. Zeus doesn't do anything 'personally'."

She paused resting her now manicured hands against the armrests. "And I've never even heard of this summer camp he spoke so highly of. _Subere Camp for Young Goddesses_, I wasn't even able to have Hermes do a decent background check on the place. My precious Kore could be running amok with some mortal hooligans and I won't even have anyone there to look after her." The goddess lamented and continued to tap her fingers on the cream colored armrest.

Tala looked confused as did most of her co-workers. "Pardon me, but isn't your daughter now of an age to be capable of taking care of herself? She has the powers of a goddess after all."

Demeter sighed and leaned against the back of her chair shutting her eyes, her face looking as if she was about to crack any second. Knowing that her Kore may not even need her was even worse than if she would have been trapped in a cage full of angry centaurs. And if the time came when she used those unspeakable powers of hers, her baby would be gone forever.

"That's what I'm most afraid of."

* * *

><p>When Hades pushed open that large grey door Persephone was expecting the worst. Like a giant goddess-eating monster was going to jump out and devour her in one bite worst. But when it revealed nothing but an empty hallway that was an unflattering shade of gray as well she let out a small sigh of relief she hadn't realize she had been holding in. After relishing in the fact that she was still in one piece Hades welcoming statement finally sunk in.<p>

"I'm sorry, we're where?" Persephone asked, trying to stand and get her legs steady enough for proper use. She stood and concentrated mainly on not tripping as she crossed to the far corner of the room where Hades was waiting for her.

"Well, technically we're in the garage attached to the Sorting Room, but it is still in the Underworld." Hades replied shoving his set of keys back into his pockets, even though there was a wall hook next to three other similar pairs. Seph's head peered cautiously around the room, as if something was about to jump out and scare the life out of her. "The Underworld has a parking garage?" Seph asked skeptically, eyeing the room. It did make sense, being that there were three different kinds of vehicles just on that level, but still it was the Underworld; darkest, most disliked place in existence. . .not exactly the typical place for a garage full of cars.

"No, Princess we keep our vehicles in the dungeons next to the decomposing skeleton remains." Hades replied dryly and motioned for her to move forward into the opened door.

"You don't have to be rude. It was an honest question." Seph replied bravely and took a step towards the equally dim room. The floor had slightly changed again, this time looking more like a train platform. But before she could even connect her foot to the floor she was instantly jerked back and against a very solid chest. A flash of white appeared the dark hallway that formed a 'T' to the garage door. It zoomed past her at a blinding speed and, had she been just another inch closer, would have taken off half of her face.

"Gods, Persephone! After all of the extremes your mother goes through to protect you from danger she never bothered to teach you basic traffic rules?" Hades growled and kept his hold on her waist. She seemed even smaller right next to him, the top of her head barely reaching his nose.

Seph's heart went into a mild state of arrest from that almost mishap and was almost thankful that Hades had been there to pull her out of the way. Almost, but not quite. She jerked back and away from him suddenly realizing how close together they were. "What was that?" She asked trying to regain what little serenity she had mustered up from her ride down and pointed at the once again dim opening in front of them.

Hades looked down at his phone. "Must be the 3 o'clock, right on time as usual." He said vaguely and put his phone back into the inside pocket of his trench coat.

Persephone was confused again. She had been in the Underworld for exactly five minutes and any previous knowledge of the place had been shot, well . . .to hell. According to her mother the Underworld was supposed to be dark, and sinister, full of fire and souls crying out in agony.

Mother never really officially spoke to Seph about the Underworld, but from what Seph could pick up from her mother's conversations and the gods stories the Underworld was the most despicable place imaginable. So far she had seen a garage, while it was not exactly attractive, it wasn't anything terrifying, and a white blur that could have been anything from a train or an incredibly fast marshmallow.

Where were the fiery pits that souls burned in?

Where were the evil minions that tortured every living thing for the fun of it?

Where were the rivers that souls were tossed in because they couldn't pay their way into the judgement of Hades?

This made no sense to Seph whatsoever, and her natural need for knowing about things kicked into gear. "What happens at three o'clock?" She asked looking back at Hades who was still none too happy about her almost accident within the first five minutes of her stay.

"New souls arrive every day at nine and three. They are sorted from ten to eleven and from five to six and then judgement begins at exactly seven o'clock." Hades replied academically, like a college professor before they've had their coffee. Looking back down at his phone for the time, he cursed silently when he saw it.

This girl was seriously screwing up his schedule. He should have been back at his office fifteen minutes ago.

Temporarily forgetting about the goddess behind him, Hades set off across the platform and into a long hallway. This was already proving to be a busy day for him. He had a meeting with the Fates right before it was time for the seven o'clock judging, and then there would be the paperwork to fill out from yesterday at the party, and gods only knows what Eris had gotten into while he was away.

Hades was already halfway down the hallway before he realized that there was another person that should have been following him. He stopped and looked back to where Persephone was still hesitating at the platform. _'This whole playing host act was going to become very tiresome very quickly.' _Hades thought to himself and shouted to where the spring goddess was looking both ways.

"Are you coming Princess, or are planning on spending the next seven months in the garage?"Hades called back to her waving his hand impatiently, motioning for her to hurry along. Her head snapped to attention, and after hesitating again she gave a last glance both ways, and quickly skittered across the platform to the level Hades was on .

Apart from the train tracks splitting the room they entered in half, it looked like a standard business office hallway. Three of Seph's small steps equaled about one of his long strides. Since her legs had returned to full working order she was able to focus more on her surroundings.

About every ten feet or so hung a different painting with a small light in between each one. Hades was speed walking again so Seph couldn't really stay and admire them properly, but a few names caught her attention. Degas, Monet, Dali, they were all there.

These were all after the age when the gods were a popular painting subject and the only reason she recognized them was from the art appreciation course she had taken at that mortal high school.

A thought struck her and she quickened her pace so that she was right beside Hades, who was scrolling through something on his phone with that same tight expression on his face.

"How did you get all of these?" Seph asked. "Shouldn't these all be in some mortal museums or something?"

Hades never even looked up from the screen and kept his insanely fast pace. "It is clearly printed on the plaque underneath: A.D.; as in after death. These were all painted while they were waiting for reincarnation." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You mean people can paint down here?" Seph inquired astonished.

"Paint, read, play baseball, whatever keeps them quiet." Hades said irritably taking a sharp turn into a different hallway. His shiny black shoes moved with an unnatural grace almost like they were gliding across the floor. Seph in the other hand was doing an awkward mix between a jog and a hop just in order to keep up with him.

They took many turns through the winding hallways each one looking identical to the next with the exception of the paintings on the walls. Each one was different, but the same too. The individual techniques were there, as were the common subjects, but something was missing. It was like the life in them had been dimmed just like the lights in the hall. Wherever they were it was obviously built so that no could get in or out without the help of someone who lived here.

Not that Seph really wanted to escape. Sure Hades wasn't exactly first choice of company... come to think of it he didn't even make the top twenty, but it was still time away from her mother's 'loving' grip.

Seph felt a sick twist in her stomach. Waves of guilt and shame crashed over her like high tide at Palm Beach. Her mother had been the only reliable, partially accepting person in her entire life.

What kind of heartless, ungrateful wench was she?

Seph was literally knocked from her thoughts when Hades stopped short in front of her. She flung her hand out to steady herself and incidently caught it on Hades arm. After righting herself, Persephone instantly retracted her hand like she had been burned. It was like Zeus had struck her hand with one of his bolts, every nerve was alive and tingling like crazy. Hoping that it was just a static electricity fluke, she backed up a few steps behind him. It wasn't a bad feeling, just new, alien.

Hades showed no signs of feeling this, so Seph tried her best to brush it off and waited for him to explain why he had stopped. He turned to face her, with a serious expression on his face, completely emotionless.

"We need to go into the Sorting room for a few minutes. Since you have shown quite a talent for slowing me down and stirring up trouble, I'll make this simple for you. Do not speak to anyone, do not listen to anyone, and above all else do not touch anyone. The shades here feed off of life and light something you seem to have in spades." His eyes narrowed slightly like he was disgusted at the very thought. "They are not like those airheaded nymphs that work for your mother, and they will not be kind." He paused letting his warning sink in.

"Am I understood?"

Persephone nodded mainly because she didn't know what would happen if she said no. Hades gave her another firm look before unlocking yet another door that seemed to appear from nowhere. _'Where are all of these doors coming from?' _Seph thought to herself. Was she really so unobservant that she was missing entire doorways now?

Seph took a deep breath, something that was becoming a regular thing with her now, and tried to clear her mind. This was what she had been preparing for this entire time, the horror, the tortured souls, the fiery pits of hell, it was all probably hidden behind that door.

The door opened and let in the most light she had seen for the past thirty minutes, which still wasn't very much. Holding her hand to let her eyes adjust, Seph stepped through the door and gasped at what she saw. It was an airport or a train station or something. It had to be.

The room seemed to go on forever but was still crowded. Transparent people were lined up staring wide eyed above, beside, and beneath them. The faint sound of music was being played from an unknown source and sounded suspiciously like Katy Perry. Hades was on the move again, and moved right in between the dozens of lines that parted like the Red Sea as they walked past. Translucent eyes followed them with an unwavering amazement, and Persephone felt like one of those mortal side shows at a carnival.

From what she could tell the Underworld wasn't that different from a mortal train station. Furies with permanent scowls etched into their brows sat behind tall booths, each with their own letter of the alphabet labeled on the front, and directed the souls to one of two places. The massive body of souls all seemed to trickle out into two infinite lines; one leading to where the signs all pointed towards Charon's Ferry Service and the other lead to a rather large gray metal structure, that looked a bit like a metal detector at an airport. Seph hadn't realized her pace had slowed until Hades' baritone voice called back to her, "Try to keep up Princess, this is not the place to get lost in."

She quickly ran back to him and tried her best not to touch anything or anyone. There was something about these _people_ that was unsettling. It was most likely because she could quite literally see through them, but something about their eyes, their entire demeanor in general really, was. . .lifeless. Like their was no point of doing anything, ever.

"What are all these people doing down here?" Seph whispered, even though she already knew the answer.

"I thought it should be quite obvious. These are all the mortals that died today." Hades replied, and stopped at the 'M' booth to sign a clipboard that a shade had handed to him.

Seph almost felt sick. There were hundreds, no thousands of people around her, all waiting to get to the other side of the River Styx. Hades turned to face her.

"I need to take care of something by the docks, do you think you can handle staying here for a few minutes?" Hades asked in a condescending tone. Instantly, Seph's fear faded a little and anger was inserted in its place. Hades seemed to have a talent for ticking her off.

"Yes, I can handle it, I'm not a child you know." She snapped putting her hands on her hips for emphasis. Hades gave her a look showing how clearly unamused he was before walking past the gates that confined her and the souls here, and out of sight. Seph folded her arms across her chest still not pleased with Hades earlier insinuation about her capability. Honestly, she was a goddess for Psyche's sake, she could take care of herself, and contrary to popular belief, she did not need a babysitter.

Minutes passed, and Seph watched with mild interest at the steady stream of souls being checked into the Underworld. _'Who knew dying included so much paperwork?' _she thought to herself craning her neck to get a better look at the papers the soul of an elderly man was signing.

Suddenly, Seph felt something like a cold chill go through her. A cold chill made of knives. She whipped around to see a soul of man looking at his hand in amazement. Right before he took another step forward in line the slight glow around the goddess of spring became too much of a curiosity for him and he reached out for her. The sensation of when his hand touched her perfect skin was indescribable. For a minute, it was like he was alive again, some of the color had even returned to his hand, and for an even shorter moment he could have sworn he felt his heartbeat. It was incredible, it was exhilarating, it was addicting. He must have it again.

Without thinking twice he reached out for Persephone's perfect skin again. Seph was still in a small state of shock from the first touch and didn't even attempt to deflect his attack. Another sharp chill racked through her body as she stopped in her tracks. Not only was it painful, but it was exhausting, like she had just lifted a fifty pound dumbbell for three hours.

The other souls in line had been watching this display with as much interest a dead person could have. The braver ones cautiously stepped out of line to get closer. Then, the unenviable happened. An older woman, possibly fifty or so, reached out as well, and experienced the same blissful feeling as the soul before her.

Seph was panicking now, but with not even enough energy to move her feet, she had lost the ability to scream as well. Souls were starting to swarm around her like sharks waiting for their opportune moment to strike. Her head was spinning, and her vision was starting to flicker. With a small touch to her neck Seph crumpled to the floor, wrapping her arms around her and trying to curl into herself or make herself disappear completely.

Her last memory was the faint sound of her name being shouted by the most beautiful voice, before the darkness she had feared from the beginning finally consumed her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I know this chapter is beyond late, but in my defense...I've got nothing. I just had a mild case of writer's block and a severe case of laziness. However, this chapter is a bit longer than the others and was edited many times by myself until I thought it was good enough to post. Anyways, there you have it, Persephone's first taste of the Underworld. Not exactly a summer home destination is it? Next up in Chapter 7 is Hecate, who I happen to adore, Charon, the Ferryman, and Hades take on the whole thing. <strong>

**Also, if my description of the Underworld is a little confusing I apologize, but I really am working on it, and truthfully, I wanted everyone to have their own little image of what it would be like. **

**A HUGE thanks to all the people that review and watch/favorite my story! You guys are better than Ben and Jerry's ice cream and French Fries (don't ask)!**

**Last thing before I go- My classes are really time consuming this year some my next update will most likely be around Christmas break. Hope you stick with me until then, I promise it will be worth it!**

**Don't forget to leave me a little love note (review)!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN- Well here is the seventh chapter! I'm so grateful to all of you that reviewed so quickly, they make my day! Sorry this one took so long to post. This chapter we'll see kind of a Hades perspective on things and we'll be introduced to the lovely Hecate! Tell me what you think and let me know if there are any mistakes!** **And without further adieu, chapter seven. . .**

* * *

><p>Hades took a deep breath and plopped down into the chair behind his ebony desk. His long fingers slid over his face as he leaned back in his chair. The past few hours had been exhausting to say the least, and Hades was beginning to understand why mortals turned to alcohol. Nothing was happening as planned, and at the moment he wasn't even sure what the plan was anymore. This was supposed to be an easy way out of family gatherings, but was quickly becoming one of the most stressful things Hades had ever endured.<p>

This afternoon had been a disaster.

After signing off on the extension of the East Waiting Room, Hades had to go down to the dock's gates and check on how Cerberus was doing. He got pretty restless when Hades took long trips like this and had probably tried to eat someone again. Hades turned back around to face Persephone who was gawking like some sort of deranged tourist. He had been a little hesitant to leave such a naive person alone in Underworld, what with rapid Furies and desperate souls swarming around the place, but he had work to get caught up on. She had assured him that she could handle herself for a few minutes, which made him even more hesitant.

Confidence turned to arrogance, and arrogance was sure fire way to get yourself killed down here, if you weren't dead to begin with that is. In the end the need to get back to work and to see his favorite three-headed beast again won out over babysitting a goddess for another twenty minutes while they waited for the next ferry that passed his place.

Cerberus was overjoyed to see his master again, and Hades was equally pleased to see that there were no souls he would need to fish out of Styx due to his pet's exuberance. After a short belly rub and a scratch behind all three sets of ears Cerberus returned to his spot in front of the gates surrounding the docks and wagged his tail pleasantly, hoping that a soul would be stupid enough to try and get past him, so he could have a new plaything to chew on.

Hades shook his head fondly at his pet. If only everyone could be as easily pleased as Cerberus. The construction for the new 'Soular' panels was coming along nicely which meant a nice amount of souls would finally be released from the already overcrowded waiting rooms. 'Soular' panels were one of Hades many projects after what had happened a few years ago. They were really just another way to keep himself occupied, but had proven to be most useful for keeping souls from piling up in the waiting rooms.

The fact that the Underworld even _needed_ these panels was enough to annoy Hades. Humans really had no sense of tradition anymore. Or perhaps the tradition had changed from respecting the dead to stealing the coins off their eyes during the funeral reception. Whatever the reason may be, souls were becoming unable to pay their way to Judgement more and more frequently. The ancient Egyptians went a bit overboard with this being able to pay their way through, and consequently provided enough gold and trinkets to pay for a least a few dozen years worth of people each. Unfortunately (thanks to tomb raiders and nosy museums) these funds had been disappearing from the accounts where they had been stored.

This is where the Soular panels came in handy. With some craftsmanship work from Hephaestus and multiple failed trials, they were able to come up with a way to use some of the soul's energy and feed it into the power system that ran the entire Underworld. It was a lot like security X-ray machines in airports. Souls walk through, the panels soak up the minimal amount of energy for them to pass, and they are granted a somewhat free trip to the ferries. Besides, this was the perfect way to avoid Apollo charging him a fortune to light the Underworld.

Suddenly, a commotion pulled his attention away from his genius invention's construction and up the hill leading to the sorting lines. Hades whipped around to see a crowd starting to form around something near the M booth. These things were not uncommon down here, souls often got restless and belligerent after waiting for so long. The shades on duty could handle it. Then he remembered what, or who rather, was still waiting up there: Persephone.

Before he had even had time to process what might be happening there, or what would be the best way to handle all of this, his feet were set off on a mission in the direction of all of the noise. It was like Hades had lost all sense of thought process, all sense of apathy, all sense period. At that moment all he wanted to be sure of was that Persephone was not in the center of the crowd that was quickly forming into a riot.

But of course she was right in the center, her vibrancy sticking out like a bright orange buoy in the middle of a sea of transparent grays. From the looks of how quickly her attackers were coming, she hadn't even attempted to defend herself. Anger bubbled up inside Hades. Did this girl have no sense of self preservation at all? Did she not know how long this matter would take to finally settle?

It was time to put an end to this madness.

Without warning, Hades bellowed Persephone's name into the swarm of souls that were about to finish her off altogether.

"_Persephone!_"

Souls and shades scattered in every direction, not worrying about trying to keep with line formation or try to sneak another touch of her skin. No, when the Lord of the Underworld raised his voice you either got out of the way or prepared to be destroyed on the spot: no questions, no excuses, no exceptions.

Hecate called it his Phantom voice, mainly to tease him for even watching an opera, let alone liking it. However, it did possess a certain truth to it. It was both intimidating and enticing, much like the voice used to entrance Christine to go with the Phantom into his lair. Some described it as terrifying, others thought it was the most glorious sound ever to grace their ears. Either way, when the voice was used anyone who heard it did whatever he wished. The only person that it didn't work on was Eris, but then again, she was the goddess of chaos, obedience wasn't exactly her strong suit.

Souls and shades were still trying to plaster themselves against the gray walls as Hades plowed his way through the quickly dispersing crowds. Hades slowed his pace to his conventional walking pace and stopped in front over the fallen goddess.

Her hair was a sight, most of the mess resulting from the ride down, but also from the recent stampede around her. It fell around her face in tangled strands and the pink sun dress that she wore was now wrinkled and dirty. Even with all of that grime and filth around her, Hades couldn't deny that the girl was pretty. He would even venture to say that when she wasn't being an annoying, naive, air head she could actually be charming as well. Maybe that was going a bit too far. After all, she did manage to sentence herself to a little over half a year in the Underworld.

Rescuing people was not a talent that Hades had even attempted to posses, so he had absolutely no idea what to do with the unconscious woman lying at his feet.

The Underworldly side of him told him to leave her there on the cold, unwaxed floor. It would serve her right for being such a complete fool and directly defying his earliest instructions. The rational somewhat humane side of him swung her up over her shoulder and began to make his way back to the docks. It would be to difficult to teleport to Hecate's place with the other passenger being incapacitated so it looked like they would have to take the boat and hope that Hecate wasn't in the middle of one of her asinine experiments.

When the long boat stopped in front of the dock that was attached to Hecate's island Hades lifted Persephone up onto his shoulder again. She showed no signs of waking, and although the boat ride had been a smooth one, it seemed a bit uncommon for a goddess to be weakened for such a long time. It also baffled him how she could sleep so peacefully in a place like the Underworld, and if he didn't know himself better, he would say that he envied her.

He didn't bother knocking the griffin shaped door knocker hanging on the bright purple laboratory door.

"Hecate?" Hades shouted into the heap of papers and tables, and kicked a book out of his way.

This place was a disaster. It was like a bad episode of Hoarders; everything from candlesticks to the latest Katy Perry CD could be found among the plethora of clutter. Books were piled on every surface and the vast majority of then had multiple neon colored Post-It notes sticking from the pages. Ever since the eighties hit, Hecate had a rather disturbing obsession with bright neon colors, and insisted that her home, although originally painted in grays and purples, be redone in some gaudy lime with orange shutters. Personally, Hades thought it was the tackiest thing he had ever laid eyes on (well, until Persephone's birthday dress), but if it put a stop to her complaints about the Underworld's dreariness then he would bite his tongue for the time being.

After clearing off a small spot on the tie-dyed couch to lay the sleeping goddess down on, Hades set off to find Hec, all while trying not to stumble over the piles of miscellaneous papers, test tubes, and teacups (another one of her many obsessions). He found her lying face down on the would-be dining room table with more books spread out around her. This probably would have been alarming to some, but after a few millennia of torturing souls in Tartarus and listening to some of his brother's many 'romantic' exploits, nothing could alarm him any more. He poked her shoulder roughly. "Hecate, wake up."

Her black eyebrows scrunched together, and a hand came up to swat at the voice that dared to wake her from her beauty rest. "Don't wanna," she mumbled drowsily into the arm covering her face.

"Hecate I swear to Styx if you don't get up I will turn your hair blonde and play nothing in the waiting rooms but country music for the next two hundred years."

One electric blue eye opened, full of loathing.

"You are a sick, cruel man."

Hades smiled, knowing he had won this one. "Flattery will get you no where with me; now get going. I needed to be back at the office half and hour ago, but I've ran into some unexpected. . . delays."

Hecate raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow and flipped her long blackish blue hair back behind her shoulders. With a quick wave of her hand her faded owl pajamas melted into a Japanese style robe in an elegant cherry blossom print.

"Delays? What kind of delays? They wouldn't happen to have anything to do with a certain cake throwing goddess would they now?" Folding her arms across her chest, she smiled at him knowingly. Even half asleep, the image of Hades coming back from one of his meetings with pink frosting in his hair was still fresh in her mind.

Hades didn't respond. That was one thing that always annoyed him about Hecate: she was much too perceptive for her own good.

"I'll take your silence as confirmation of my superior observation skills." She grinned triumphantly.

"Can we just cut the commentary and get back to the problem at hand?"

Hecate followed him back into the living room and gave him one of her signature _'What did you do?' _looks when she saw the Goddess of Spring knocked out cold on her couch. "I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that there won't be a second date?" She said trying her best to come up with some plausible reason why Hades and his newest object of disapproval would be together, and in the Underworld no less. She had instantly come up with a few explanations, most of them involving kidnaping and other immoral activities that Hades usually tried to avoid or at least save for the souls in Tartarus.

"She's only here as a favor to Zeus." explained Hades and sat on one of the royal blue dining chairs, rubbing his temples warily, while relaying some of details of his agreement with Zeus and his run ins with Persephone, "Apparently, everyone who attempts murder on a human nowadays is sentenced to a few months of Underworld therapy."

Hecate took a seat on one of the yellow armchairs across from where the couch was. She studied the sleeping goddess skeptically.

"So you're trying to tell me that Princess Pansy over here," she said motioning to Persephone with a nod of her head, "Not only humiliated you in front of your family, but also tried to commit a capital crime as well?"

"Yep. And do you want to know the best part?"

"Yes I do. Wait let me guess. . ." she glanced at her slumbering guest again. "She barbeques puppies too, doesn't she?"

"No, I'm afraid that's still just you."

Hecate gave a fake pout. "Now Hades, you know very well that I've quit."

"Yes, well now not only is he a potential threat to humanity, she has dark powers too. Yeah, the Goddess of Spring has dark powers! It's ridiculous! And now I have been assigned the role of babysitter, and dark arts teacher as well. Honestly, I don't know how Zeus drags me into these things. I mean, who in their senses would sign up for something like this? For the next seven months I have to put up with that insolent, disrespectful, little. . .what's so damn funny?"

Hades asked pointedly when he noticed that his one audience member that was awake was now laughing so hard that she was nearly falling out her seat.

"It's just," she wheezed out in between giggles, "I don't think I've ever seen get so worked up, and over a _girl_ no less!"

Hades eye twitched. "I'm am not worked up!" He shouted, then after realizing the contradiction in his words and tone he recomposed himself and repeated his statement. "I'm just not exactly sure what to do with her at the moment."

Hecate's laughter had dies down to a few random chuckles and she leaned back against her chair. "Well, that's not exactly surprising considering she's been here less than a day and you've already made her faint dead. However, being the kind, generous, benevolent,"

"Conceited, annoying," Hades broke in.

Hecate gave him another look. "Ignoring that. I will offer my assistance in your little adventure. I'm due for a little excitement anyway."

Hades stood from his seat and started to make a path to the door. One of these days he was going to let one of the cleaning harpies in here while Hecate was out. Seph finally showed some sign of life and shifted on the couch, reminding Hades of something.

"Just remember Hec, the only way I get my reward is if I return her like I got her. In other words: she's a rental, don't break her."

Hecate smiled. "Speaking of rewards, what do you get out of this whole deal? I know for a fact you aren't doing this out of the goodness of your heart."

"Let's just say it's something I've wanted for centuries."

"An Easy-Bake Oven?"

Hades gave her a tired look, and turned to the door. "Solitude, that's all I've ever wanted." He muttered and stepped through the threshold, not giving Hecate another chance to respond.

The purple door slammed shut as he left the Goddess of Magic, shaking her head dejectedly at him, and hoping that this sleeping beauty would wake soon. If this was the same girl who had enough guts to stand up to her boss _and_ had dark powers, there was no doubt in Hecate's mind that she was about to acquire a new best friend very shortly.

* * *

><p>Persephone woke with the most terrible headache. <em>'If this is what a hangover feels like, then I am never drinking for as long as I live.'<em> she thought to herself rubbing the side of her head. It felt like her head had been trampled on by a stampede of centaurs and then kicked by a few hundred soccer players for sport. And if there was any sun she was positive it would have killed her on spot.

Anymore it was a rare occasion for her to actually have an injury. The nymphs that were assigned as escorts also had taken on the role of personal body guards. One particularly protective nymph had nearly wiped out an entire bee population after Persephone had gotten stung from being to close to the hive. Each mishap was met with the same routine: Mother would become furious, rant and scold both the nymph and Persephone for a good hour or so, and then the sentence would be made. The bee sting had gotten her two months with elbow high rubber gloves and an absurd hat with a large net over it.

Wait. Seph exerted all of her senses as far as she could trying to remember where she was. No sun? Strange smells?

Reality hit her full force as she remembered where she was and who she came with. Everything, from the paralyzing dark abyss to her run in with some grabby souls, came flooding back to her. _'I bet that jerk left me here on that dirty floor too.' _she thought.

But to her surprise, when she opened her eyes she wasn't in the Sorting Room. In fact, it looked nothing like anything she had seen before. It looked like something had exploded at a few dozen garage sales and the debris had been quickly gathered in multiple piles and left for rats. Bookshelves lined the walls, but their space was not limited to just literature. Vases, plates, teacups, CDs, and even a random snow globe or two had been housed on the dusty shelves. There were other arbitrary neon items haphazardly placed around the room like a mismatched dining room table and chair set and a orange bubble chair sitting beside a pile of empty test tubes and bottles.

Seph looked down to see she was sitting on a tie-dyed couch that slapped her headache like a flailing fish. In her mother's cottage, everything had a theme (typically floral patterns and white whicker furniture) and anything that didn't fit in with that theme was thrown out at once. Her bedroom for instance, had been completely covered in lilies and daisies for as long as Persephone could remember, and if she thought about bringing in something even slightly more modern, the idea was instantly shot down with a guilt trip leading her into thinking that she was being ungrateful, and, in her mind, she was. Demeter was the only person to stand up for her during the Incident, and if gratitude meant living in some gods-awful flower shop lookalike, then so be it.

"Well, look who's finally awake. I've been waiting for a good half and hour on you ya' know; your tea almost got cold."

Seph turned her head to see a petite, dark-haired woman walking towards her. She was beautiful, but not in the traditional sense. Her kind of beauty came from confidence and integrity. She was dressed rather strangely, in only a long silky bath robe and pair of slippers that looked like bear feet, carrying a tray with a Chinese style tea pot on it.

Seph sat up straight to make room on the couch for her hostess, whom she assumed owned this junkyard.

She was more or less happy for being a resident of the most terrible place in the universe. Her shocking blue eyes were effulgent as she poured them both a cup of tea. The teacups she used were beautiful in both design and quality; unequaled to anything Seph had ever seen before. One was a vibrant shade of violet and the other was a deep shade of emerald.

The strange woman offered her one of the cups and set the other on a small plate. Seph cautiously took the proffered cup into her slightly shaking hands.

"Thank you, Miss. . ." Seph trailed off. It just occurred to her that she was accepting food from a stranger, and in the Underworld. Mother would have a fit if she ever found out.

"Hecate, goddess of magic and witchcraft." she said bringing her violet cup to her smiling lips. "And none that 'Miss' rubbish. I don't do formalities, just ask the boss."

"The boss?"

"Yes, though you might know him better as Hades. I just call him the boss because it irritates him. And the word around the river is that you like to vex him almost as much as I do, am I right?" Hecate wriggled her eyebrows at her.

"I, uh, don't really, um. . . who did you say you were again?"

Even on Olympus, Seph had never met someone who was so willing to carry on a conversation with her.

"Hecate. But you can call me Hec or Cate, or Supreme Goddess of All Things Magical works too."

"Alright, uh, Hecate. Where am I exactly? The last thing I can remember is the most awful pain going through my arms and legs and then this voice calling my name. I just felt so tired like I could sleep for an eternity."

"I'll say, you were pretty much drained of all your energy within your first fifteen minutes of visitation. I keep trying to tell Hades, this is why we don't get repeat customers!" she laughed and poured herself some more tea.

"You should drink that," Hecate said motioning to Seph's still full cup. "It'll make you feel better; it's green tea and I put some citrus extract in there with honey and a shot of peppermint to wake up your sleepy little head." she paused anxiously and waited for her new acquaintance to take a sip.

Seph stared down at her green cup cautiously. It didn't look poisonous, and the smell wafting up from it was heavenly. Tentatively, she took a small swallow and closed her eyes in bliss once her taste buds registered the symphony of flavors drifting over her tongue.

"This is amazing!" she exclaimed and hastily took another sip, not even caring that the liquid was still only lukewarm. Only halfway through her first cup, her headache had dissolved entirely and she felt as if she could run a marathon and still feel fantastic.

"So Miss Sleepy, do I still have to call you that or do have a real name?"

Seph sat down her cup quickly and extended her hand. "My real name's Kore, but I've always preferred Persephone or you can call me Seph if you want. I know it's a mouthful."

" I think your name's just lovely, not the first one but Seph's pretty cool. And I'm glad someone around here finally appreciates my tea making expertise. Thanatos runs solely on coffee and Hades, well, I don't think he likes anything. Anyways, should I give you the grand tour, since you are going to be staying with us for a while?"

Seph nodded. "Yes please, but would you mind if we avoid the sorting rooms for the moment. I think I should steer clear of the souls for a while. I guess Hades wasn't kidding when he said that shades feed off of light was he?"

"Honey if there is one thing you should know right up front, it's that Hades doesn't kid. Ever. About anything. He's about as comical as a brick wall and only half as social." Hecate gathered up the tea tray and disappeared into the small kitchen on the opposite side of the room.

Persephone began to relax in her seat. Maybe the Underworld could turn out to be better than she had originally thought.

"Oh by the way," Hecate called from the kitchen, "How do you feel about changing into some new clothes? I have a few things for you to try on."

Yep, this was most definitely better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So you see, I am still alive and functioning and have not abandoned you! Since I'm severely late on this I want to wish all of you a belated Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I've been working on this chapter nonstop for the longer part of forever and I deeply apologize for making you guys wait. You all are amazing and I cannot wait to see your creative comments and reviews on this chapter! <strong>

**If you see any mistakes don't be afraid to let me know; I try my best to revise this as much as possible before I put it up, but being a lowly human I make mistakes quite often.**

**Another huge thank-you to all of you who read/follow/review my story. It just makes life a little bit better and I cannot thank you all enough for it! **

**One more thing before I go- If you like this story and want an actual book to read I suggest reading Meg Cabot's ****Abandon****. It is beyond amazing!**

**Next chapter: We take a leisurely tour about the Underworld and meet some new characters! (Like Charon and Thanatos) *Squee***


End file.
